NINDS PROPOSAL ? ABSTRACT 2019 OSA Optics and the Brain; and Optical Manipulation and Its Applications The 2019 OSA Biophotonics Congress: Optics in the Life Sciences 15-17 April 2019, Tucson, AZ, consists of five topical meetings. Within this congress, the Optics and the Brain; and Optical Manipulation and Its Applications Topical Meetings are specifically focused on cutting-edge research and innovative new tools and techniques that seek to increase fundamental knowledge about the brain and nervous system. This proposal is to provide registration and travel support for students, early career professionals, and underrepresented speakers that will present on optics and the brain topics within this meeting. These meetings will involve reports on the latest advances in neural imaging and manipulation, image acquisition technologies including the development of advanced image processing techniques, and the application of optical technologies to modify the activity of neural circuits. Topics include the latest results in; photo activated materials, optogenetics, light- activated drugs and probes, microfluidics, multi-scale imaging of the living and intact brain, optical image acquisition technologies and processing for mapping complex neural structures, new genetic labeling strategies to provide optical contrast to neural function, and optogenetics for the control of cellular function with light. BRAIN will focus on cutting-edge research and innovative new tools and techniques that seek to increase fundamental knowledge about the brain and nervous system, and OMA will encompass all areas of manipulation and measurement using light, from optical manipulation of microparticles to photoactivated materials and optogenetics, emphasizing new and developing application areas in biophysics and biomedicine. This congress with co-located meetings will create an inclusive, open forum for the presentation of high-quality scientific research through plenary and technical sessions, short courses, panels, networking and special events. This face-to-face information sharing allows researchers to learn what others are doing and to efficiently learn about new research, tools, and techniques that might be relevant to their work. It allows conversations with colleagues from around the world and engenders far reaching scientific collaborations. In addition, this meeting provides an opportunity for students and early career professionals to present their work, participate in professional development activities, and to hear from and network with internationally-renowned invited speakers. Ultimately this meeting, where best-in-class research is presented and discussed will serve as a forum for existing and emerging techniques as well as future directions capable of shedding new light on the healthy and diseased neural systems.